


It's all coming back to me now

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn avoue à Rachel qu'elle l'aime avant que l'accident ne lui coûte sa mémoire. Rachel jouera-t-elle le jeu de l'amnésie ou décidera-t-elle de rappeler à Quinn ses sentiments ? Et Finn dans tout ça ? Une chanson va-t-elle les rassembler ou bien les séparer à tout jamais sans espoir de retour en arrière ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's all coming back to me now

**Author's Note:**

> Bon le dernier OS en date que j'ai publié. A la suite d'un pari perdu avec une de mes fans, je me suis retrouvée à devoir écrire un OS (notez que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vraiment perdu au final). Elle m'a demandée par la suite si écrire autour de la chanson It's All Coming Back To Me Now m'inspirait et bien oui, puisque voilà le résultat.
> 
> Je suis toujours occupée à écrire la deuxième partie centrée sur la chanson I Won't Give Up qui était la deuxième chanson de sa demande mais j'espère l'avoir terminée rapidement et vous aurez une exclusivité forum alors. Wink Je n'ai pas recorrigée cette part depuis bien que je vois maintenant des monstruosités. Je ne sais pas si mon coeur de prof va résister. :)
> 
> Quelques précisions :
> 
> Prends place pendant la saison 3. Il y a des aller-retour dans le passé et nous sommes plus précisément au moment des Nationales à Chicago.
> 
> Gras = Les paroles de la chanson. Italique = scènes du passé.

Rachel POV  
  
Il est temps de prendre une décision. Tout revient vers moi, maintenant, encore une fois.  
  
« Elle n'est pas là, murmurai-je pour moi-même, déçue.  
  
Malheureusement, il est si proche de moi qu'il l'entend quand même. Il se méprend complètement sur ma phrase. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il ne sait pas encore.  
  
— C'est ton moment, maintenant. Oublie le reste. Prends-le, m'encourage Finn. »  
  
Il a les yeux brillants, il sait que je peux réussir. Il m'aime. Mon cœur se brise un peu face à ce manque de choix. Je lui souris, incapable de parler avant de me diriger vers le centre de la scène.  
  
Je regarde à mes côtés tandis qu'ils se placent derrière moi, les garçons à ma droite, elle et les filles à ma gauche. Elle n'est pas là, pas vraiment là. Mon cœur se serre et je me sens aveuglée par le puissant spot qui se braque sur moi. La musique commence. Je me tends parce que je sais ce que cette chanson me fait ressentir. C'est notre chanson. Prenant une   
grande inspiration, je me promets de lui faire justice.  
  
 **There were nights when the wind was so cold** Il y a eu des nuits où le vent était tellement froid  
 **That my body froze in bed** Que mon corps gelait au lit  
  
Je ne peux écarter le frisson que je ressens toujours. Les répétitions m'ont appris à le garder sous contrôle. Je ferme les yeux, m'imprégnant de ces paroles. Versant mon cœur, je me recentre légèrement, portant ma   
voix plus loin encore.  
  
Le regret s'immisce dans ma voix. Elle ne regarde pas, elle n'est pas là, ce n'est pas vraiment elle. Je lisse mon visage, espérant ne faire passer mes émotions que par ma voix. Je ne veux pas me briser à nouveau comme la première fois que j'ai pris conscience du pouvoir de cette chanson.  
  
Le silence est terrifiant. Je tiens mon cœur en laisse pour éviter qu'il ne m'échappe à nouveau.  
 **  
If I just listened to it** Si seulement je l'écoutais  
 **Right outside the window** Juste dehors à la fenêtre  
  
Le souvenir me frappe sans prévenir. Mais je gère l'émotion qui m'étrangle cette fois.  
 _  
Je le savais. Je l'ai senti. L'accident. L'impression de perdre quelqu'un simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas dans la même pièce que moi au bon moment comme elle en avait fait la promesse. Les mains serrées autour de mon téléphone à la place de mon bouquet de fleurs, j'ai senti s'écrouler le monde qui m'entourait._  
 _  
Je n'ai eu qu'à donner un bref coup d'œil sur Santana pour me rendre compte que j'avais raison. Son visage pâlissait à vue d'œil tandis qu'elle répondait par courtes phrases à son interlocuteur. Brittany avait senti la tension aussi et la caressait d'une main que j'imaginais douce, lui offrant le confort que personne ne pouvait m'offrir à cette seconde._  
 _  
« Rach, il est temps, insista Finn derrière moi._  
  
— _Je ne peux pas, répondis-je sans prendre même la peine de me tourner vers lui. Pas sans elle, murmurai-je entre mes dents._  
  
— _Mais Rach, c'est maintenant ou jamais, tenta-t-il encore une fois._  
 _  
Comme si un ultimatum pareil pouvait me faire reculer. Santana raccrocha et je me tournai vers elle dans l'attente de nouvelles, n'importe lesquelles._  
  
— _Elle est à l'hôpital, m'expliqua Santana en se levant, rassemblant ses affaires._  
 _  
Brittany sembla se crisper un peu mais elle ne dit rien. Elle aussi se prépara à quitter._  
  
— _Est-ce que je … commençai-je, même pas le début d'une idée sur ce que je souhaitais dire._  
  
— _On va t'emmener, assura Brittany, dans le flou qui s'empara de la salle. »_  
 _  
Santana regarda une seconde comme si elle allait contredire avant d'hocher de la tête. Dans ses yeux brillaient les pensées qu'elle ne formula pas à haute voix. La culpabilité vint rapidement me frapper. C'était de ma faute. Personne ne tenta de nous arrêter lorsque nous sortîmes toutes les quatre, Coach Sylvester ayant dû prendre la mesure de ce qui se passait car elle offrit immédiatement de conduire.  
  
_ Ma gorge se desserre tandis que je me reconcentre sur ma performance. C'est essentiel pour rester saine d'esprit.  
 **  
There were days when the sun was so cruel** Il y a eu des jours où le soleil était tellement cruel  
 **That all the tears turned to dust** Que toutes mes larmes se changeaient en poussière  
  
J'avais juré entendre sa voix cette nuit-là tandis que nous attendions des nouvelles. Focus, Rachel. Montre au monde qui tu es vraiment. Les mots de Finn reviennent me frapper : Prends-le. Il est temps que je lui fasse justice.  
  
Cette chanson n'est pas un choix du hasard. Elle est dédiée … au soleil qui illumine ma vie. Le silence est complet dans la salle, je peux tout aussi bien être seule sur scène. Je la sens se rapprocher et pourtant, nous n'avons jamais été aussi éloignées.  
  
 **And I just knew my eyes were** Et je savais juste que mes yeux étaient  
 **Drying up forever** Secs à jamais  
  
Je la sens derrière moi, murmurer en chœur forever. Mon cœur se serre, est-ce un effet de mon imagination ? J'ai peur de regarder. Le mot m'envoie dans un nouveau souvenir rapide. Je retourne à cette nuit-là.  
 _  
La nuit ne me parut jamais aussi longue tandis que nous attendions des nouvelles ou bien un sentiment quelconque qui pourrait se manifester.  
  
Santana était entrée dans une phase de rejet ou de déni. Enroulée autour de Brittany, elle tentait d'occulter la froideur de notre salle d'attente. L'hôpital me faisait frissonner comme si j'étais prise dans un gigantesque courant d'air._  
 _  
Ma culpabilité grossissait de seconde en seconde quand je voyais sa mère se lever, faire quelques pas et retomber sur une chaise, brisée mentalement. Mon entêtement nous avait apporté ici. Brittany mettait en place une façade entrainante, espérant sans doute dérider Santana mais rien ne marchait vraiment. La latina était quasi catatonique._  
 _  
J'aurai préféré qu'elle me hurle dessus, qu'elle crie que tout ceci n'était que ma faute. Je voulais que le monde sache quelle mauvaise personne j'étais. Un médecin sortit enfin du couloir où nous savions qu'elle se trouvait, luttant contre la mort. Il s'entretint quelques minutes avec sa mère et celle-ci mit en place un front courageux pour prendre les nouvelles._  
 _  
Au soulagement qu'elle montra, nous savions que Quinn était toujours vivante. Santana et moi ne perdîmes pas de temps lorsque le médecin quitta. J'essayai de parler, d'articuler quelque chose mais je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas._  
 _« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Santana pour nous deux.  
  
_ — _Elle va vivre, nous rassura d'emblée Judy, mais elle est dans le coma pour le moment._  
— _Est-ce qu'elle … m'étranglai-je dans mes sanglots. Je tentai de respirer à nouveau sans y parvenir._  
— _Elle va être paralysée, avoua enfin Judy en me regardant tristement. Elle poursuivit avec le faible espoir qu'il nous restait, ce ne sera peut-être que temporaire. On en saura plus quand elle se réveillera._  
— _Quinn est une battante, acquiesça facilement Santana à côté de moi._  
 _  
Brittany nous avait rejoint et la tenait doucement. C'est sans doute ce simple contact qui empêcha Santana de se briser devant nous. Je me retrouvai incapable de dire quoique ce soit._  
  
— _Rentrez chez vous, dormez un peu et je vais m'arranger pour qu'on vous accorde un droit de visite demain, nous ordonna Judy, un regard fatigué sur son visage. »  
  
_ _Je ne voulais pas partir maintenant. Pas quand je la sentais si loin de moi pour la première fois depuis longtemps, si je partais et que tout redevenait simplement comme avant ? Je ne pouvais pas perdre Quinn. Pas  
maintenant.   
  
_**I finished crying in the instant that you left** J'ai fini de pleurer à l'instant où tu es partie  
  
Je savais à la seconde où j'ai arrêté de pleurer pour elle qu'il s'agissait de ma première erreur. Je n'aurai pas dû la laisser marcher loin de moi la première fois :  
 _  
« Je ne peux pas te regarder détruire ta vie avec Finn Hudson, explosa-t-elle quand je refusai de voir ce qu'elle tentait de m'expliquer depuis des heures._  
  
— _Quinn … commençai-je, regrettant la distance qui m'empêchait de la serrer dans mes bras._  
 _Je maudis pour la première fois cette robe de mariée qui me retenait de descendre de mon perchoir. Je la fixai tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre un minimum de dignité, de calme._  
  
— _Non, m'arrêta-t-elle avant que je ne puisse la prier encore une fois de laisser ses croyances de côté tout comme Kurt l'avait fait. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant difficilement._  
  
— _Je te demande juste un peu de soutien, Quinn, me désolai-je._  
 _  
Elle repoussa ma phrase d'un signe de tête._  
— _Je ne peux pas, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix._ _  
J'ignorai les avertissements que son corps me criait et juste continuai à la pousser, sachant qu'elle finirait par voir de la même façon que moi. Elle l'avait toujours fait._  
  
— _Je veux juste … débutai-je en sachant qu'elle était proche de son point de rupture._  
 _Mais elle l'était plus que je ne le pensais._  
  
— _Je t'aime, ok, hurla-t-elle dans ma direction, craquant d'une manière que je n'avais pas prévue._  
 _Je restai sans voix quelques secondes en la fixant hébétée. Son visage trahissait l'espoir, puis la résignation._  
  
— _Je … cherchai-je mes mots mais rien ne me venait._  
 _Elle hocha simplement de la tête en évitant mon regard comme si cela expliquait tout, qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter._  
  
— _Au revoir, Rach, murmura-t-elle juste avant de faire demi-tour. »_  
 _Mes premières larmes tombèrent sur ma robe mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de répondre._  
  
Je parviens à retenir mes larmes aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber pour quelque chose qui n'est plus. Du coin de l'œil, je repère quelques personnes essuyer les leurs.  
 **  
And I can't remember where or when or how** Et je ne peux pas me rappeler où ou quand ou comment  
  
La journée qui suivit, celle qui aurait dû me voir comme Rachel Hudson n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que je l'aurai voulue. Mais elle a été un tournant dans ma relation avec Quinn.  
 _  
Mes pères m'accordèrent le droit de rester à la maison pour récupérer un peu. Je n'avais pas dormi de toute la nuit, attendant anxieusement n'importe quelle nouvelle. Je voulais choisir une chanson pour elle, une chanson que je lui chanterai, une chanson pour ma culpabilité. Voilà ce qui me tira à travers ce premier jour sans elle._  
 _  
La nuit fut de loin plus difficile. Une tempête semblait vouloir refléter les tourments par lesquels je passais. Le vent frappait contre ma fenêtre, rendant l'atmosphère froide et triste tandis que la pluie giflait en rythme la toiture au-dessus de moi. Il y avait un rythme que mes larmes prirent facilement._  
 _  
J'eus peur de faire un faux mouvement, de penser quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. J'entendis l'arbre près de la maison craquer. Quinn avait toujours dit qu'un jour, elle l'escaladerait et qu'elle viendrait me rendre visite. Mon corps gela tandis que je l'imaginais grimper souplement de branche en branche._ _L'une d'elle heurta violemment ma fenêtre, comme un coup sur la vitre que Quinn aurait fait. La similitude me fit trembler. La tempête semblait prendre note de mes pensées tandis qu'elle mimait chacun des mouvements que je pensais voir un jour faire Quinn._  
 _  
La fenêtre, sans doute mal verrouillée, s'ouvrit sous une bourrasque plus forte que les autres. Je me précipitai, espérant éviter trop d'eau à l'intérieur. Je dus lutter un peu pour la refermer. Quand j'y parvins, je restai plusieurs minutes à fixer les éclairs s'abattre depuis le ciel._  
 _  
Les orages ne me faisaient pas peur, ils me fascinaient. Aujourd'hui, ils me rappelaient juste que quelqu'un que j'aimais n'était pas bien. Machinalement, je fis tourner la bague autour de mon doigt, espérant un miracle quelconque. Hier, j'allais me marier. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Quinn m'aimait. Lâchant ma contemplation, je fermai le rideau, espérant couper mes pensées moroses.  
  
_ _Elle était venue à mon mariage avec Finn alors qu'elle m'aimait._  
 **  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made** Et j'ai banni tous les souvenirs que toi et moi avons fait  
  
Je ne peux plus supporter la tension que je sens monter dans la salle. Les souvenirs continuent à m'assaillir mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me nourris d'eux. Je reprends doucement ma respiration, me rappelant son réveil. Elle était si confuse quant à ma présence près d'elle.  
 _  
« Tu es réveillée, ne pus-je m'empêcher de constater en entrant dans la salle en même temps que Santana._  
— _Qui êtes-vous ? murmura Quinn avec perplexité._  
 _Je la fixai brièvement, espérant une blague quelconque. Santana blanchit à côté de moi mais pas aussi muette._  
  
— _Quinn ? Tu ne te souviens plus de nous ? demanda-t-elle._  
— _Bien sûr que si, Santana mais je me demandai qui tu avais amené avec toi, répondit-elle._  
 _Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et je demandai une fois encore, juste pour m'assurer d'avoir bien compris._  
  
— _Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »_  
 _Son hochement de tête négatif acheva le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait._  
 **  
But when you touch me like this** Mais quand tu me touches comme ça  
 **And you hold me like that** Et que tu me tiens comme ça  
 _  
Les jours suivant son accident furent difficiles. Nous nous rendîmes vite compte qu'elle n'avait oublié que moi. Le médecin m'avait assuré que cela pouvait être dû à un choc ou un traumatisme qui la concernait. J'ai hésité à lui faire part de ses sentiments pour moi et puis, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas ma place._  
 _  
Peut-être était-ce le changement qu'il nous fallait pour repartir de zéro ? Notre relation a fleuri à nouveau tandis que celle que je partageais avec Finn se détériorait de plus en plus. Nos disputes devenaient fréquentes et je compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de venir à New York avec moi. Je me résolus à le pousser avec tout ce qui me restait, espérant me distancer de mes pensées vers Quinn._  
  
 _La comparaison était devenue inévitable. Chaque fois qu'il me touchait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au toucher doux de Quinn. Je me souvenais avec netteté de chacun des câlins que nous avions partagés, de l'intensité de ses yeux verts quand ils se posaient sur moi. Le sentiment d'être en vie qui n'apparaissait plus maintenant qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de nous._  
  
Y avait-il eu un nous à un moment ? Je ne savais plus quoi en penser et cela m'affectait plus que je ne le montrai.  
 **  
I just have to admit** Je dois juste admettre  
 **That it's all coming back to me now** Que tout ça me revient maintenant  
  
Mes yeux quittent brièvement la salle pour se poser sur Finn, à nouveau grand supporter en coulisse. Il me sourit et mon cœur se brisa à nouveau. Ce soir, je lui avouerai la vérité et romprai avec lui. Ce n'est pas juste de rester avec quelqu'un quand on a des sentiments pour d'autres, même si l'autre personne ne s'en souvient pas. Souriant, je sens un poids s'enlever de ma poitrine. Je suis de retour et je viens de boucler le solo qu'il me fallait.  
  
Quinn POV  
 **There were moments of gold** Il y a eu des moments d'or  
 **And there were flashes of light** Et des éclats de lumières  
  
Quelque chose se passe dans sa tête. Je le vois, tout le monde le sait mais personne ne dit rien. Elle prend la scène comme si elle lui appartenait et le silence dans lequel elle chante, prouve que personne ne peut contester ce fait.  
  
De notre place, nous voyons les gens se retenir de pleurer et étouffer des petites plaintes en déglutissant avec difficulté. J'aimerai voir ses yeux en ce moment. Retrouver les petits éclats d'or qui les illuminent lorsqu'elle devient émotionnelle.  
 **  
There were things I'd never do again** Il y a eu des choses que je ne referai jamais  
 **But then they'd always seemed right** Mais elles ont toujours semblé juste  
  
La culpabilité me touche rapidement. Peut-être n'aurai-je pas dû lui mentir ? Je la vois sortir et se précipiter dans les bras de Finn. Cela fait mal, cela fera toujours mal. Santana me pousse doucement de la paume, me recentrant dans la chanson suivante.  
  
C'est le choix que j'ai fait pour nous faciliter la tâche. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle traine mes sentiments comme un boulet et que cela freine son envol. Je n'ai pas voulu être Finn. Pas quand elle ne m'aimait pas de la même façon.  
  
J'ai fait passer notre amitié avant mes sentiments parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus important pour moi que son bonheur. Je refuse de la voir à nouveau aussi défaite comme le moment où elle est entrée dans ma chambre d'hôpital.  
 **  
There were nights of endless pleasure** Il y a eu des nuits de plaisir sans fin  
 **It was more than all your laws allow Baby, Baby, Baby** C'était plus que ce que les lois permettent Chéri Chéri Chéri  
  
J'ai fait des règles, des lois que je me dois de respecter pour ne rien laisser passer. C'était dur, une torture continue de ne pas la toucher, la tenir, être près d'elle à chaque seconde possible. Il y a eu des exceptions, des soirées où je rattrapai le temps perdu, comme cette nuit-là, la première d'une longue série.  
 _  
Elle s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je ne me souviens pas exactement comment nous avions déménagé pour nous retrouver collées ainsi mais le résultat était là.  
  
Elle dormait si profondément que je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à en profiter une fois, juste une fois. __Timidement, je relevai un doigt et l'approchai de son visage. Elle ne broncha pas. Délicatement, à peine du bout du doigt, j'effleurai la peau de sa joue. Son visage tourna pour se rapprocher de mon contact et je me figeai. Elle se rapprocha encore de moi. J'arrêtai de respirer, espérant ne pas l'avoir réveillée._  
 _  
Mais après plusieurs minutes d'attente tendue, elle semblait dormir toujours. Elle était si belle, ainsi assoupie. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je déposai un rapide baiser sur son front, à peine un contact de mes lèvres avec sa peau. C'était plus que ce que je pouvais m'autoriser et il me fallait rapidement trouver autre chose pour me distraire._  
 _  
Regardant l'heure, je me résolus à la monter dans sa chambre. Elle ne broncha pas pendant tout le trajet et une fois installée dans son lit, heureusement, nous étions déjà en pyjama, elle sembla chercher quelque chose à côté d'elle.  
  
Silencieusement, je tentai de m'éloigner pour aller dans la chambre d'ami mais une emprise forte sur mon poignet me fit changer d'avis.   
  
__« Reste, demanda-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux._  
 _L'action me fit réfléchir à combien de temps elle avait été ainsi réveillée. Sans poser davantage de questions, je me glissai sous les couvertures, le plus loin possible mais ça ne servit à rien. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau et glissa sa tête sur mon épaule, une main sur mon ventre.  
  
_ _J'eus à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce qui se passait qu'elle s'endormit à nouveau. Je ne dormis pas une seconde, profitant au maximum de son toucher, de sa chaleur pendant que j'avais une excuse pour le faire. Au matin, aucune de nous deux ne fit un commentaire.  
  
_ **When you touch me like this** Quand tu me touches comme ça  
 **And when you hold me like that** Et quand tu me tiens comme ça  
 **It was gone with the wind** Ca avait été emporté par le vent  
 **But it's all coming back to me** Mais tout ça me revient  
  
Elle initiait encore de temps à autre des câlins mais elle semblait toujours hésitante comme si elle avait peur de mes sentiments. Ce qui était sans doute le cas, elle devait être terrifiée à l'idée que je me souvienne de mes vrais sentiments. Ceux que j'avais verbalisés ce jour-là, ceux qu'elle avait rejetés avec force. Il valait mieux garder le silence, la laisser le croire et si cela voulait dire moins de câlins alors je n'allais surement pas lui faire penser le contraire.  
  
J'ai permis à la tempête et à l'accident d'effacer toute trace et j'ai commencé à jouer mon rôle. Elle avait voulu Finn, je n'allais plus me mettre en travers du chemin mais je ne pouvais pas rester loin non plus. Il me fallait être proche d'elle malgré tout. J'avais besoin d'une dose quotidienne de sa folie pour calmer la mienne.  
  
C'était la seule manière de la garder dans ma vie, la seule qui ne lui fasse pas de mal. L'interprétation devrait me valoir un oscar ou un tony mais la victoire avait toujours été amère. Elle ne sera jamais mienne.  
 **  
When you see me like this** Quand tu me regardes comme ça  
 **And when I see you like that** Et que je te regarde comme ça  
 **Then we see what we want to see** Alors on voit ce qu'on veut voir  
  
Nous quittons la scène, fort d'un sentiment d'accomplissement. Nous avons fait de notre mieux. Santana me serre dans ses bras et moi par-dessus son épaule, je ne peux m'empêcher de la guetter, d'espérer un signe. Elle tourne le dos à Finn et me fixe. Surprise, je tente un timide sourire avant de me dégager de l'étreinte de Santana pour tomber dans les bras de Brittany.  
Mon cœur bat trop vite et je ferme les yeux, espérant calmer ma respiration. Le regard dans ses yeux était simplement trop à prendre maintenant. Comment puis-je continuer à me convaincre qu'elle ne veut pas de moi quand elle est là ? San et Britt perçoivent mon trouble parce qu'elles m'invitent à diner avec elles, me tirant loin de Rachel qui s'approchait.  
  
Du bout des lèvres, je leur parle d'aujourd'hui. Des sentiments qui remontent après l'avoir regarder briller sur scène, du regard que nous échangeons parfois. Elles savent. Santana me comprend. Elle connait à quel point c'est difficile de voir la personne qu'on aime dans les bras d'un autre. Elle a vécu la déchirure et le combat contre soi-même pour s'empêcher de les séparer alors que nous n'avons aucun droit pour le faire.  
  
Elle a voulu battre Rachel à de nombreuses reprises quand je suis arrivée chez elle le soir en pleurs. Elle m'a soutenue dans ma décision de lui faire croire que j'avais tout oublié, persuadée que ça me permettrait de progresser, d'avancer, de m'éloigner.  
  
Elle ne savait pas qu'on ne pouvait pas s'éloigner ainsi d'une étoile. Elle est si brillante, si forte qu'il est impossible de s'en détourner consciemment. Il faut le vouloir et ce n'est pas dans mes projets actuels.  
 **  
I can barely recall** Je peux à peine me souvenir  
 **But it's all coming back to me now** Mais tout ça me revient maintenant  
  
J'ai souhaité de nombreuses fois pouvoir ne pas me souvenir mais jamais autant qu'à cet instant précis. Je suis partie à sa recherche quand Finn est revenu seul. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux.  
  
L'ironie de la situation a atteint son paroxysme lorsque je l'ai retrouvée dans les toilettes, remettant une touche à son maquillage discret. Elle avait pleuré, même moi, je pouvais le voir.  
  
« Tout va bien ? demandé-je du bout des lèvres, pas certaine que cela soit ma place pour demander.  
—J'ai rompu avec Finn, avoue-t-elle sans se détourner du miroir.  
Je sens qu'elle m'observe malgré tout et c'est ce qui me retient de faire une petite danse. Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle qu'elle ne sait pas que je l'aime encore.  
  
—Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tout allait bien entre vous deux, articulé-je quand tout ce que je voulais dire était : enfin.  
— C'était le cas, confirme-t-elle sans rien lâcher.  
Elle surveille son expression et son attitude autant que moi. Cela envoie des frissons partout dans mon corps, certaine qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Je dois savoir.  
  
— Oh, répondis-je plutôt confuse maintenant, et est-ce que ça va ?  
Dans ma tête, des pensées de mort viennent s'ajouter contre Finn. Si elle a le moindre soupçon de douleur en elle, il payera.  
  
—Quinn, débute-t-elle sans tenir compte de ma question, il y a une question que je veux te poser depuis longtemps.  
Elle se tourne vers moi, attendant la permission de continuer et j'ai vraiment du mal à la lui donner. J'ai la curieuse impression que je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion maintenant, que je ne serai surement pas capable de mentir, pas aujourd'hui. Mais cela fait trop longtemps que je mens.  
  
—Quinn, soupire-t-elle, j'ai besoin de savoir s'il me reste une chance ? »  
Elle n'a pas besoin de verbaliser plus. Je comprends et elle le sait. Je suis face à un choix. Je peux mentir à nouveau et la renvoyer dans le droit chemin ou je peux devenir égoïste et penser à moi.  
 **  
If you forgive me all this** Si tu me pardonnes tout ça  
 **If I forgive you all that** Si je te pardonne tout ça  
 **We forgive and forget** On pardonne et on oublie  
 **And it's all coming back to me now** Et tout ça me revient maintenant  
  
Le silence est lourd, long et je ne sais pas très bien comment le briser. Tout ça revient vers moi maintenant. J'ouvre la bouche, prête à dire que je ne comprends pas, que je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle et je me surprends moi-même par mes mots.  
  
« Je me souviens, Rach, je l'ai toujours fait, avoué-je en regardant la compréhension glisser sur son visage. »


	2. I won't give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour où Rachel essaye sa robe de mariée, Quinn craque. Elle lui avoue son amour pour elle mais est rejetée. Après son accident en se rendant au mariage, Quinn a feint une amnésie espérant pouvoir reconstruire son amitié avec Rachel, à défaut de plus. Que se passe-t-il lorsque Rachel découvre la vérité et rompt avec Finn ? Est-il possible pour elles de se retrouver malgré tous les obstacles ?

Rachel POV  
  
 _« Je me souviens, Rach, je l'ai toujours fait, avoue-t-elle. »_  
  
 **When I look into your eyes.** Quand je regarde dans tes yeux.  
 **It's like watching the night sky.** C'est comme si je regardais le ciel de nuit.  
 **Or a beautiful sunrise.** Ou un beau lever de soleil.  
 **There's so much they hold.** Il y a tant de choses qu'ils détiennent.  
  
Le visage honnête, un peu contrit mais qui semble aussi surpris que moi. Je peux dire qu’elle ne voulait pas me parler de ça. Ses yeux étincellent dans la peur. Elle doit penser avoir tout gâché une fois encore. Je veux trouver les mots pour la  
rassurer mais la seule chose qui parvient à franchir mes lèvres n’a pas cet effet.  
  
« Oh, je comprends, balbutié-je d’une petite voix.  
  
La peur clignote toujours dans son regard mais quelques petites étincelles d’espoir viennent s’y mêler.   
  
— Vraiment ? dit-elle sous le choc.   
  
— Vraiment, rigolé-je malgré moi.   
  
L’espoir semble grandir dans ses yeux mais avant que nous ne puissions dire plus, nous sommes interrompues par Santana.   
  
— On vous attend, dit-elle en passant simplement la tête par la porte.   
  
Elle jette un regard compréhensif vers Quinn et elles échangent une petite conversation silencieuse. Instinctivement, je sais que Santana était au courant. Je me sens un peu mal subitement. Elle a été si loin pour éviter ses sentiments que je ne sais plus qui ou quoi croire.   
  
— On devrait y retourner, s’adresse à moi Quinn.   
  
Ces simples mots et le contact léger de sa main sur la mienne me tire de ma transe. Je gère un hochement de tête, essayant d’intégrer ce que je viens d’apprendre.   
  
— Ok mais il faudra que l’on parle, concédé-je. »  
  
Elle quitte la salle et je vérifie une dernière fois mon reflet dans le miroir. Il faudra que l’on parle me répété-je en moi-même. Je ne sais pas à quel point nous avons évolué, ni ce que tout ceci fait de nous.  
  
 **And just like them old stars** Et tout comme de vieilles étoiles  
 **I see that you've come so far** Je vois que tu es venue jusqu'ici  
 **To be right where you are** Pour être là où tu es   
**How old is your soul ?** Quel âge a ton âme ?  
  
Elle virevolte à travers les gens, gracieusement. C’est un spectacle magnifique à regarder et je me perds quelques secondes dans la contemplation. Mais elle s’éloigne rapidement et le chemin qu’elle a ouvert se ferme derrière elle, me tirant efficacement de ma transe.   
  
Elle semble à sa place quand je parviens à rejoindre le groupe, bien moins à l’aise. Elle sourit et rit avec Santana et Brittany. Pour moi, c’est comme si elle brillait. Je ne remarque qu’elle. L’attente ne me semble même pas longue tandis que nous attendons que des places se libèrent pour que nous puissions observer nos concurrents.   
  
Finn apparait à mon côté, il me sourit.   
  
« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas dire ça Rach. Je te pardonne, raisonne-t-il doucement en détachant ses mots comme si j’avais du mal à le comprendre.  
  
— Tu me pardonnes, répété-je pour la forme sans lâcher Quinn du regard.  
  
— Ouais, c’est dur pour toi, Kurt m’a expliqué, ajoute-t-il.  
  
Mes yeux quittent le groupe de Quinn et trouvent immédiatement ceux en attente de Kurt et Mercedes. Il me fait un signe de la main comme pour dire « c’est rien, c’est normal ». Mon regard se durcit et ils détournent les yeux mal à l’aise tous les deux.   
  
La grosse patte de Finn agrippe mon épaule, m’empêchant de partir à leur poursuite pour leur apprendre à se mêler de leurs affaires. Dire que je pensais avoir été claire la première fois que j’ai rompu avec lui … enfin cette fois-ci.   
  
—Finn, je … commencé-je en cherchant du regard Quinn et son groupe.   
  
Finn me coupe et parle mais je n’y prête pas attention. Elles ne sont plus à la même place et quand je repère enfin les cheveux blonds, c’est pour la voir s’éloigner en direction de l’intérieur de l’auditorium. Autant pour mes plans de m’asseoir à côté d’elle. Santana me jette un regard méchant et je sens mon cœur se serrer à la pensée de ce qu’il voudrait dire.   
  
— Rach ? me secoue gentiment Finn visiblement préoccupé par mon comportement étrange, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?  
  
La question me semble bizarre et je sens une bouffée de colère m’envahir. Quand va-t-il avoir le soupçon ?   
  
— Oui … euh … j’ai des choses à faire Finn, coupé-je toute tentative de conversation.   
  
Je sors de son emprise et tente d’esquiver quand je l’entends appeler après moi.  
  
— Donc, tu es d’accord ? hurle-t-il.   
  
Je me fige dans l’embarras et la confusion. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui mais il n’a d’yeux que pour moi. Je soupire, me demandant à quoi j’ai soi-disant donné mon accord dans une conversation à laquelle je n’ai même pas participé.  
  
— On est ensemble, affirme-t-il en souriant très content de lui.   
  
Pardon ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Je pensais avoir rompu avec lui, il n’y a même pas une heure.  
  
— Non, Finn. Nous avons rompu et cela restera ainsi, enfoncé-je.   
  
Un regard d’incompréhension passe sur son visage.   
  
— Mais Kurt a dit que … commence-t-il.  
  
— Sors avec Kurt dans ce cas mais je ne suis pas Kurt, ironisé-je, je décide de ce que je souhaite pour moi, au revoir Finn. »  
  
Ma sortie n’est pas magistrale mais le seul intérêt que j’ai à cœur à cette seconde est d’expliquer à Quinn ce qui vient de se passer. Connaissant Mercedes et Kurt, ils ont dû déjà répandre notre « réconciliation » avant même que la nouvelle « rupture » n’ait fait le tour. Si je les attrape …  
  
 **I won't give up on us** Je ne renoncerais pas à nous  
 **Even if the skies get rough** Même si le ciel tourne mal  
  
Je ne vais toutefois pas plus loin qu’un centimètre dans l’auditorium. Un bras jaillit et me tire à l’écart. La poigne est forte et je me retrouve rapidement devant le visage inexpressif de Santana.   
  
« Et bien, et bien, Berry, ronronne-t-elle comme si on venait de lui offrir une nouvelle balle pour jouer, où cours-tu comme ça ?   
  
— écoute, Santana, commencé-je impatiemment, ce n’est pas ce qu’elle croit.   
  
Ses yeux brillent un peu plus dans l’amusement. La salle où elle m’a tirée est un peu à l’écart et je suis presque sûre que si je hurle, personne ne me trouvera. Un petit frisson de peur traverse mon visage et courre sur ma peau.   
  
— Vraiment, ça y ressemblait bien pour moi, commente-t-elle ne se rapprochant.   
  
— Je ne suis pas avec Finn, hurlé-je en perdant patience, c’est avec Quinn que je veux être.  
  
—Alors écoute-moi bien, Moucheron, débute-t-elle en prenant un pas vers moi. »  
  
Quinn POV  
 **I'm giving you all my love** Je te donne tout mon amour  
 **I'm still looking up** Je veille sur toi  
  
Elle semble bien maintenant. Elle me sourit même. Mon regard s’attarde sur elle tandis que Britt et Santana me divertissent.  
  
« Oh va juste la rejoindre et la baiser jusque dans l’oubli, Q, marmonne mon amie à côté de moi quand elle ne peut plus gérer mon silence.  
  
Je ris doucement, certaine qu’il s’agit là de son approbation pour aller après Rachel.   
  
— San, je croyais qu’on ne pouvait pas dire des choses comme ça, châtie Britt avant de se tourner vers moi, si tu as besoin de conseils, on peut t’aider. On peut te montrer ce qu’il faut faire pour lui faire plaisir.   
  
Son offre me fait rire plus fort quand je vois le visage de Santana s’empourprer et virer au rouge vif. Je pense que sa copine vient de me proposer un trio pour apprendre les joies du sexe lesbien.   
  
— Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il y a de drôle, insiste Brittany en posant un regard interrogateur sur moi.  
  
— C’est rien B, commente Santana, je pense que Quinn n’est pas encore prête pour être avec deux personnes aussi chaudes que nous.   
  
Je grimace mais laisse couler, sachant que c’est sa manière de se remettre dans les rails après ce que vient de dire Britt. Je jette un regard vers elle et lui sourit, prête à lâcher une nouvelle blague.   
  
—Frankenteen n’abandonne jamais, soupire-t-elle en me coupant la parole.  
  
Je dois me craquer le cou tellement je tourne mon regard rapidement. Je serre les dents, forte de ce qu’elle m’a dit dans les toilettes. Du coin de l’œil, je le regarde sourire de plus en plus et parler sans s’arrêter.   
  
Mon cœur se serre lorsqu’elle détourne les yeux de moi pour les fixer sur Kurt et Mercedes. Ont-ils gaffé ? J’ai besoin de connaitre ce qu’ils savent.   
  
— S. J’ai besoin de nouvelles, expliqué-je en les montrant du doigt.   
  
Elle n’a pas besoin d’autres données. Elle serre mon bras et se dirige rapidement vers Kurt et Mercedes. Ces derniers sont heureux de disparaitre après leur conversation et c’est le regard un peu maussade qu’elle revient vers nous.   
  
— Apparemment Frankenteen a eu quelques cours de soutien et ils seraient à nouveau ensemble, marmonne-t-elle quand elle nous rejoint.   
  
**And when you're needing your space** Et quand tu as besoin de ton espace  
 **To do some navigating** Pour faire un peu de navigation  
  
Mon regard erre sur Rachel. Effectivement, il a une main possessive sur elle, comme si elle lui appartenait. Elle ne s’est pas encore dégagée non plus, est-ce un signe ?   
  
— Allons trouver des places, tenté-je comme diversion sous le regard peiné de Santana et compatissant de Brittany.   
  
— Q, soupire Santana.  
  
— Pas maintenant S., déclaré-je fermement.   
  
Je tire Brittany avec moi tandis que nous entrons dans l’auditorium. Il est aisé maintenant de trouver des places en suffisance et je me laisse tomber dans le siège le plus éloigné, certaine qu’ainsi piégée, je n’aurai pas à faire face à quoi que ou qui que ce soit de sitôt.   
  
Espace, nous avons besoin de comprendre où nous sommes. Toutes les deux.   
  
Trois jours, c’est le temps qui est passé depuis mon dernier contact avec Rachel. Je n’ai pu que l’entrapercevoir à chaque petit déjeuner et rien que ce bref moment ravive la douleur qui accompagne le fait qu’elle n’a pas cherché à me voir.   
  
Personne ne sait effectivement où en est sa relation avec Finn et je tente de ne pas me laisser aller vers trop d’espoir. Rien ne me dit qu’ils sont toujours ensemble mais rien ne prouve le contraire non plus.   
  
Elle m’évite et je l’évite. Il sera bien temps de parler lorsque nous serons rentrées. Lima est plus compliquée quand il s’agit d’éviter des personnes. Je pourrai la confronter à un moment ou un autre. Santana et Brittany peuvent bien me divertir jusque-là.   
  
**I'll be here patiently waiting** Je serais là attendant patiemment  
 **To see what you find** Pour voir ce que tu trouves  
  
Une semaine ou plutôt, sept jours, dix heures et quarante-quatre minutes, c’est le temps depuis que je lui ai parlée, seule à  
seule à Chicago. J’étais presque résolue à la coincer dès notre retour mais Santana semblait avoir une foule de choses à me faire faire ces derniers jours. Elle et Brittany repeignaient leur chambre chez les Lopez et puis de fil en aiguille, elles ont carrément décidé de refaire toute la décoration.   
  
Je trouve cela plutôt stupide étant donné que nous quittons Lima à la fin de l’été mais cela semblait essentiel pour Brittany et qui peut dire non à Britt ? Cela a l’avantage de me distraire de ma mélancolie et je dois avouer que cela fait du bien.   
  
Les cours rythment à nouveau mes journées mais il semble y avoir un Dieu ou quelque chose contre moi quand il en vient à parler à Rachel. Finn semble coller à son côté et l’accompagne à chacune de ses classes. Santana apparait toujours dans les moments où je pense avoir ma chance.   
  
Mais ce n’est rien, j’ai trouvé la parade.   
  
Rachel POV  
 **'Cause even the stars they burn** Parce que même les étoiles brûlent  
 **Some even fall to the earth** Certaines tombent même à terre  
  
Retour en arrière à Chicago :  
  
« Alors écoute-moi bien, Moucheron, débute Santana en prenant un pas vers moi, Quinn ne sera pas un rebond et mieux encore, elle ne mettra pas en place avec tes sautes d’humeur et tes changements d’avis.  
  
— Je veux être avec Elle, Santana, répliqué-je en croisant les bras, et depuis quand ce sont tes affaires ?  
  
Elle rit comme si je venais de sortir une plaisanterie particulièrement amusante.  
  
— Tout ce qui touche Q sont mes affaires, Berry. Tu ferais mieux d’être bien sûre de toi parce que je serai derrière ton dos à chaque pas que tu feras vers elle. »  
  
Retour au présent :  
Et elle n’avait pas menti. Chaque fois que j’ai voulu m’approcher de Quinn, Santana me fixe avec ce regard qui m’envoie des frissons dans le dos. Je me suis découragée souvent et encore plus quand j’ai remarqué que Quinn fuyait ma présence tout autant que je recherchai la sienne.   
  
Le constat a fait mal. Depuis, je me suis appliquée à l’éviter aussi jusqu’à ce que je trouve une manière de la mériter vraiment. Rachel Berry, tu as besoin d’un plan de combat et peut-être d’une présentation power point.   
  
**We've got a lot to learn** Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre  
  
Ma première hypothèse de changement est venue simplement. Il me fallait me débarrasser à tout jamais de mon chiot suiveur.   
  
« Finn, l’apostrophé-je immédiatement au matin suivant, il faut qu’on parle.  
  
Il me regarde un peu perdu et je me dis que ça risque d’être plus difficile que prévu. Je me sens mal lorsque je le vois sourire plus brillamment, si c’était même possible. L’expression de son visage me ferait bien rire mais j’avoue être assez désespérée que pour le faire bien.   
  
— D’accord, Rach, me répond-t-il en me suivant, je suis content que tu ais changé d’avis et je ...  
  
— Ok, stop, l’interrompis-je immédiatement, toi et moi n’arrivera plus et je pense que nous devrions nous donner un peu d’espace. De toute évidence, tu veux que nous soyons plus qu’amis et je ne crois pas que c’est une bonne solution pour nous de continuer à être proche.   
  
Je fais une pause, lui laissant le temps d’intégrer ce que je viens de dire.   
  
— Es-tu … Tu romps avec moi ? demande-t-il hésitant.   
  
L’exaspération m’envahit.   
  
—Mais nous ne sommes plus ensemble, répliqué-je, nous avons déjà rompu. Bon Dieu, Finn quand est-ce que tu vas m’écouter ?  
  
La question est rhétorique mais il y répond quand même.   
  
— Oh mais je pensais que tu me testais. Kurt a dit que …  
  
— Kurt devrait apprendre à se mêler de ses propres affaires, maudis-je à nouveau, écoute Finn, c’est mieux si on faisait une pause d’être amis. Au moins jusqu’à ce que tu sois passé à autre chose.  
  
Et que je sois en sécurité avec Quinn loin d’ici.   
  
— Je ne comprends pas, Rach.   
  
— Ne t’approche plus à moins de quinze mètres et si nous devons chanter ensemble, je le ferai mais ne demande plus le moindre duo avec moi, décortiqué-je, ne m’attends plus à la sortie de mes classes et ne tente plus de venir me chercher avant l’école …  
  
Il fronce les sourcils au fur et à mesure que je déclame ce que j’attends de lui.   
  
— Et enfin, ne me regarde plus, terminé-je attendant qu’il confirme avoir bien compris.  
  
—Mais comment serons-nous amis alors ? demande-t-il confus.  
  
J’ai envie de hurler, de le frapper. Je respire doucement, expulsant un long souffle d’air qui me calme légèrement.   
  
— Fais juste ça, décrété-je, si tu m’aimes, tu me laisseras partir. »  
  
Je quitte la salle avant de l’entendre encore gémir à quel point tout ceci est injuste ou montrer qu’il n’a au final rien compris à ce que je viens de lui demander. J’ai besoin d’aide et ça commence par une personne à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas vraiment.   
  
**God knows we're worth it** Dieu sait que nous en valons la peine  
 **No, I won't give up** Non, je n'abandonnerais pas  
  
Je guette ma proie à la sortie de l’entrainement Cheerios. Elle me repère immédiatement et s’excuse du groupe. L’air renfrogné, elle s’approche.  
  
« Je pensais avoir été claire, Berry ? dit-elle dès qu’elle est à portée de voix.  
  
— J’ai besoin d’aide, avoué-je en rougissant.   
  
Dans le fond de mon esprit, je me demande quelle idée stupide j’ai eu de la demander à Santana Lopez justement. Elle va en profiter.  
  
— Vraiment ? Je ne fais pas dans la charité, réplique-t-elle en rejetant mon offre immédiatement.   
  
Elle commence déjà à s’éloigner et je tente de réfléchir le plus rapidement possible.   
  
— Même si je t’offrais de battre Finn ?   
  
Seule idée qui me semble pouvoir retenir son attention pour que je puisse expliquer ce que j’attends d’elle. Effectivement, elle s’arrête et hésite avant de se tourner vers moi.  
  
— Pourquoi penses-tu que je ferai ça ? s’enquit-elle presque poliment.   
  
Et là, le blanc, aucune pensée pour lui répondre. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Et encore pire, pourquoi le ferait-elle pour moi ?   
  
— Euh … parce que cela te donne une raison valable de le faire et que j’en prendrai toute la responsabilité ? essayé-je en  
désespoir de cause.   
  
Elle sourit d’un vrai grand sourire, cela me fait frissonner. Elle est vraiment terrifiante en ce moment.   
  
— Nous avons à discuter, ordonne-t-elle, ce soir, chez moi à sept heure ! Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. »  
  
Je hoche la tête dans le vide tandis qu’elle s’éloigne vers Brittany à nouveau. Déjà cinq heure et demie, il va me falloir courir jusqu’à la maison mais je peux le faire dans les temps. J’ai juste besoin de …  
  
Quinn POV  
 **I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily** Je ne veux pas être quelqu'un qui s'éloigne si facilement  
  
« Quiiiiiin ! hurle quelqu’un dans mon dos et je reconnais immédiatement la voix.   
  
Je me retourne et la vois se diriger vers moi en courant. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Elle s’arrête à quelques dizaines de centimètres et je ne veux rien de plus que de la serrer dans mes bras pour profiter de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de …  
  
— Quinn, tu m’écoutes ? s’inquiète-t-elle subitement.  
  
Je hoche de la tête et gère un sourire, n’ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu’elle vient de dire. Elle me regarde dans l’expectative. Visiblement, je dois répondre à une question.  
  
— Oui ? essayé-je incertaine.  
  
J’espère que c’est ce qu’elle attendait, bien que je ne sache pas du tout ce que je viens d’accepter.   
  
— Super, s'enthousiasme-t-elle.   
  
Elle attend encore devant moi et je pense à un geste à faire mais rien ne me vient.   
  
— Ok ? répliqué-je faisant en sorte qu’on sente bien la question dans le mot.  
  
— Ben l’adresse de Santana, j’en ai besoin, élabore-t-elle.  
  
Ca fait mal de l’entendre le dire.   
  
— Oh, oui, pardon. »  
  
Je lui dicte rapidement l’adresse et elle s’enfuit encore, courant plus vite qu'à son arrivée. J’ai à peine le temps de la saluer correctement qu’elle s’est déjà envolée loin. Fronçant les sourcils, je me résous à faire une visite chez Santana pour comprendre ce soudain intérêt.   
  
**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make** Je suis ici pour rester et faire la différence que je peux faire  
  
Sans attendre, je claque la porte de sa chambre, la faisant sursauter près de son bureau.   
  
« Q ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? m’interroge-t-elle immédiatement.  
  
J’avance dans la pièce, prête à lui sauter dessus. Mes poings se ferment et je sens mes ongles déchirés ma peau. J’ai envie de sang, son sang.   
  
— Alors toi aussi, pas vrai ? T’as pas pu t’empêcher, n’est-ce pas ? l’accusé-je en m’arrêtant à une distance que j’estime  
sécuritaire.   
  
— Euh, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, hésite-t-elle innocemment mais je connais sa façon d’agir.  
  
Elle est tout sauf innocente quand il en vient à ce genre de question.   
  
— T’as décidé d’avoir Rachel à ton palmarès aussi, hein ? T’as pensé à Britt, j’espère ? craché-je.  
  
— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, balaie-t-elle d’un geste de la main mon argument.  
  
Son calme m’énerve encore plus et je suis sure qu’il s’agit d’un jeu pour elle. Voir jusqu’où elle peut pousser Quinn Fabray avant que cette dernière ne se brise.   
  
— Je ne vais pas te laisser faire, l’avertis-je parce que c’est mon amie quand même.  
  
Elle veut parler à son tour mais la sonnerie de la porte d’entrée retentit et un méchant sourire vient illuminer son visage. Britt doit être là, je n’ai pas envie de voir ça.  
  
— Je vais te raccompagner, Fabray, décide-t-elle, quand tu te seras calmée, tu me baiseras les pieds. »  
  
Sans opposer de résistance parce que je souhaite sortir de cette maison tout autant qu’elle veut me voir dehors, je la laisse me pousser vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle ouvre la porte, révélant Rachel.   
  
Ma surprise ne dure pas autant que la douleur. Sans un mot, je m’enfuis, montant dans la sécurité de ma voiture. Après être sortie de l’allée, je jette un bref coup d’œil vers elles. Elles me regardent fixement, visiblement occupées à discuter. Le sourire sur le visage de Santana me donne envie de retourner là-bas et de l’effacer.   
  
Rachel POV  
 **And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend** Et à la fin, tu es toujours mon ami, au moins nous avions bien l'intention  
  
Je suis surprise de trouver Quinn ici. Elle semble vraiment en colère mais je n’ai pas le temps de faire un geste qu’elle s’enfuit déjà.  
  
« Laisse-la partir, m’avertit Santana en se tenant à côté de moi, elle est jalouse.   
  
— Jalouse ? repris-je curieuse.  
  
Santana sourit avant de me répondre. Nous regardons la voiture rouge s’éloigner rapidement.  
  
— Elle pense que je vais coucher avec toi, me nargue-t-elle.   
  
Elle rit un peu à mon air choqué et entre dans la maison, laissant la porte ouverte. Il me faut quelques secondes pour remettre mon esprit en état de marche et je la rattrape.   
  
—Mais … euh … On ne va pas … tu sais … euh   
  
Je maudis le fait que les mots me viennent si difficilement.  
  
— Rachel Berry bégayant ? C’est un moment intéressant, se moque-t-elle pleine de confiance.   
  
Son regard détaille mon corps et je me sens frissonner involontairement à ce que je trouve être une intrusion. Je regarde autour de moi pour me rendre compte que la seule place assise disponible est proche d’elle, beaucoup trop pour ma propre santé mentale.   
  
— Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, Berry, se défend-t-elle depuis le canapé.   
  
Mon visage reste soupçonneux mais je la crois suffisamment et puis ce n’est pas comme si j’avais le choix de toute façon.   
  
—Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer ? avoué-je en prenant place.   
  
—Ton génie de la planification a oublié d’apparaitre ? ricane-t-elle en retour.   
  
— C’était une erreur, décidé-je en me relevant prête à partir.  
  
J’ai à peine atteint l’embrasure que je l’entends rire mais s’excuser malgré tout.  
  
— Apprends à prendre les taquineries, Berry, m’informe-t-elle, sinon, on ne va pas s’entendre.   
  
Je la regarde dubitative. Et comment suis-je sensée comprendre qu’elle ne cherche qu’à me taquiner et pas à me mettre à l’aise en vue de récolter un peu de munition pour détruire ma réputation encore plus.   
  
— J’ai un plan, annonce-t-elle avant que je ne puisse me lancer dans toutes les raisons qui font que je ne lui fais pas confiance. »  
  
 **We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in** Nous devons apprendre comment plier sans que le monde ne s'effondre  
  
Les mots de Santana résonnent encore dans mon esprit le lendemain matin. Si seulement, c’était si simple. Bien sûr, la rumeur  
fonctionne bien et il est difficile de ne pas être au courant. Je suis perdue dans mon casier, essayant de comprendre quel doit être mon premier mouvement.   
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait chez elle ?   
  
Appuyée contre les casiers, un petit rayon de soleil s’invite dans ma journée. Enfin, un rayon de soleil boudeur et inquiet de ce que je peux voir.  
  
— Bonjour aussi, Quinn, la salué-je comme si de rien n’était.  
  
Elle roule des yeux mais se redresse et tente un tout petit sourire crispé.  
  
— Bonjour, articule-t-elle, qu’est-ce que tu as fait chez elle ?  
  
— Santana et moi avons discuté si le sujet t’intéresse tant que ça.  
  
Elle est mignonne lorsqu’elle est jalouse.   
  
— Elle va quitter Britt ? m’interroge-t-elle.   
  
La question me surprend un peu mais Santana avait prévu cette réaction.   
  
— Non, pas à ma connaissance, balai-je l’argument d’un simplement mouvement de tête.  
  
— Donc tu es son sale petit secret alors, continue-t-elle opiniâtrement, ça ne te dérange pas ?  
  
— Non, affirmé-je tranquillement en fermant mon casier.   
  
Elle me regarde avec horreur.   
  
— Vous êtes trois ? murmure-t-elle comme si elle n’y croyait pas.  
  
J’ouvre la bouche incrédule. Elle ne va pas partir dans cette voie quand même ? Sérieusement, elle blague là ?   
  
—Je dois y aller, fredonne-t-elle avant de disparaitre. »  
  
Je la regarde s’éloigner tellement rapidement qu’il ne me vient même pas à l’idée de la détromper. Je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle me croit de toute façon.  
  
Quinn POV  
 **I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not** J'ai dû apprendre ce que j'ai, et ce que je n’ai pas  
 **And who I am** Et qui je suis  
  
Hier soir a été un enfer après avoir abandonnée Rachel à Santana. C’est comme si j’avais refusé de me battre pour elle. La tête enfoncée dans mon oreiller, je prie pour me réveiller, revenir en arrière ou quelque chose.   
  
Est-ce trop tard que pour retourner là-bas et la trainer derrière moi ? Quelles explications puis-je lui donner ? Je ne me  
suis pas battue lorsqu’elle m’a dit que nous devrions parler. Je n’ai pas cherché à la revoir, pas cherché à la pousser pour qu’elle voie dans mon sens.   
  
Mon cœur me fait mal, je sens presque la même douleur qu’il y a quelques mois. La première fois que j’ai été rejetée. Difficile quand elle s’est retrouvée après dans les bras de Finn mais aux mains de Santana ? Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que cela se produise. Ce n’était tout simplement pas … pas nous.  
  
La nuit me prend au dépourvu et avant que je me rende compte vraiment, je somnole sur le dessus de mon lit.   
  
Un vieux poème m’est revenu au matin. Comme un message. Ce n’est pas à moi d’abandonner. Lentement, d’une belle écriture, je reporte les mots, curieusement satisfaite qu’il me revienne si facilement pour le moment. La lettre serrée au fond de ma poche, je sais qu’il n’y a qu’à lui tendre.  
  
Et il faut qu’on parle. Plus d’évitement.   
  
La rumeur m’atteint tellement vite que je me demande sincèrement combien de temps, il a fallu pour que l’ensemble de l’école soit au courant. L’ensemble des mots est plutôt banal mais c’est parce qu’ils sont ensemble que cela devient intéressant.   
  
Santana et Rachel ont été aperçues ensemble, riant l’une avec l’autre.   
  
**I won't give up on us** Je ne renoncerais pas à nous  
 **Even if the skies get rough** Même si le ciel tourne mal  
  
Comment Santana s’est-elle arrangée pour récolter à la fois Brittany et Rachel. Il ne devrait pas y avoir une espèce de code d’honneur ou quelque chose ? Flûte, elle sait ce que Rach signifie pour moi. Je ferme les yeux, chassant toute ma peine pour me concentrer sur la seule chose qu’il me reste : la colère. Une tonne de colère.   
  
Une seule manière de la sortir de mon corps. C’est comme un devoir depuis que j’ai décidé de ne pas renoncer. Comment la bagarre commence, je m’en souviendrai toujours.   
  
J’ai bondi. Dans le genre vraiment bondi. Je me suis accrochée à son dos et j’ai commencé à taper aveuglément. Je n’ai pas vraiment été consciente de son absence de répartie ou de coups. Elle encaissait.   
  
Deux bras m’ont arrachée à elle et passée à quelqu’un derrière. Finn se tenait devant moi, impassible. Santana, toujours assise sur le sol, un regard meurtrier, est bien amochée.   
  
La voix, l’odeur de Rachel m’envahissent au même moment. J’ai cessé de me débattre et l’ai laissée me tirer vers l’arrière. Tout plutôt que de la voir près de Santana, consoler Santana.   
  
Elle m’examine, m’effleurant doucement pour essayer de deviner si j’ai mal quelque part mais la douleur ne me semble rien en ce moment. Pas quand elle est si proche de moi dans une classe vide.   
  
**I'm giving you all my love** Je te donne tout mon amour  
 **I'm still looking up** Je lève toujours les yeux  
 **I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)** Je ne renoncerais pas à nous (non je n’abandonnerais pas)  
 **God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)** Dieu sait que je suis assez forte (je suis forte, je suis aimée)  
  
« Je pense qu’il faut qu’on parle, chuchote-t-elle en examinant un bleu en formation.  
  
Je ne dis rien parce que je ne sais pas très bien quoi répondre. Ces mots ressemblent un peu à une condamnation à l’avance, à une manière de me préparer une nouvelle fois au rejet.  
  
— Je t’aime Quinn, souffle-t-elle si doucement que je pense rêver.  
  
J’attends. J’attends parce qu’il n’y a pas moyen qu’elle puisse revenir sur mes sentiments, pas après tout ce qu’on a traversé ces derniers mois.   
  
—Je comprendrai si tu ne te sens plus de la même façon, ajoute-t-elle, je veux dire après tout ce temps, il est normal que tu ais évolué et …  
  
— Je n’ai pas évolué, articulé-je d’une voix assez rauque.  
  
— Ah, c’est bien, je suppose … Non ?   
  
— Oui, confirmé-je.   
  
J’essaye d’envelopper la réalité autour de ce qu’elle me dit mais je ne peux pas tout-à-fait y croire.   
  
— Ce soir ? Sept heures, demande-t-elle.   
  
— D’accord, accepté-je facilement, quand est-ce que je me réveille ?  
  
La pensée sort à voix haute avant que je ne puisse l’arrêter mais ce n’est pas grave car elle lui tire un petit rire. Un si mignon petit rire.  
  
— Jamais, promet-elle en se rapprochant, tu es à moi, maintenant.   
  
Un frisson électrifie ma peau. Je comble les quelques centimètres et fais ce dont je rêve depuis des mois. Si douce, si proche, à moi. Je relâche ses lèvres sans prétendre à un nouveau baiser. Je veux bien faire les choses.   
  
— J’ai attendu des mois pour faire ça, expliqué-je devant son regard septique, je vais bien pouvoir attendre encore quelques heures.   
  
— Get It Right ?   
  
— Toujours, murmuré-je en la serrant contre moi, toujours. »  
  
 **We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)** Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre (nous sommes vivants, nous sommes aimées)  
 **God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)** Dieu sait que nous en valons la peine (et que nous en valons la peine)  
 **I won't give up on us** Je ne renoncerais pas à nous  
 **Even if the skies get rough** Même si le ciel tourne mal  
 **I'm giving you all my love** Je te donne tout mon amour  
 **I'm still looking up** Je lève toujours les yeux  
  
La première fois est souvent magique parce que l’on y fait attention. Quand on y pense, nous avons eu un grand nombre de premières fois. Il y a cette magie que l’on redécouvre à chaque fois. Chaque jour qui recommence apporte son lot de premières fois :   
  
Notre premier rendez-vous, nous avons parlé, parlé, parlé. Tellement que le lendemain, aucune de nous deux ne pouvait dire un mot. Santana nous le rappelle encore.  
  
Notre premier vrai baiser a clôturé une soirée parfaite. Il n’a pas été précipité, dans la chaleur du moment ou juste parce que nous n’allions pas nous revoir pendant de longues heures. Il a été une promesse.  
  
Notre première nuit a été drôle, amusante, pleine d’amour. Ce qu’on aurait pu attendre de notre part.   
  
Notre premier argument, futile mais est-il sain d’admettre à Rachel Berry qu’elle a tout le temps raison ? Sans doute que non.   
  
Notre première dispute fut douloureuse mais en même temps, elle a entrainé notre première réconciliation qui elle a été parfaite.   
  
Mais le fait le plus marquant a été la première fois que je suis tombée sur une lettre de Rachel. Elle l’avait laissée sur mon lit, après être repartie à New-York. Son odeur embaumait encore la pièce. J’ai déchiré le papier. Il n’y avait que quelques mots mais ceux-ci m’ont accompagnée longtemps après.   
  
**Every night I empty my heart, but by morning it's full again.**  
  
 **Slowly, droplets of you seep in through the night's soft caress.**  
  
 **But don't I overflow with thoughts of us, an aching pressure that gives me no respite.**  
  
 **Love cannot be contained; the neat packaging of desire splits asunder, spilling crimson through my days, long languishing days that are now bruised, tender with yearning, spent searching for a fingerprint, a scent, a breath you left behind.**  
  
Mot pour mot le poème que j’avais recopié pour elle mais jamais eu le courage de lui donner. Je me demanderai toujours si le choix fut si innocent qu’elle le prétendit mais ce sont des mots que je me rappelle toujours quand elle n’est pas là.   
  
Juste au moment où je mets un point final à cette pensée, elle me surprend en glissant ses mains sur mon ventre. Sa tête vient reposer sur mon épaule, essayant de lire l’écran. Elle est curieuse de ce que j'ai écrit depuis des mois maintenant.   
  
« Un jour, promis-je du bout des lèvres après avoir rabattu l’écran et tourné dans ses bras pour lui faire face.   
  
—Ok, accepte-t-elle en sachant qu’elle ne devrait pas user de beaucoup de persuasion pour me convaincre mais elle préfère respecter mon choix.   
  
— Tu ne m’as jamais dit ce que Santana avait en tête comme plan, me rappelé-je légèrement agacée de ne pas avoir pensé à demander plutôt qu’après dix ans.  
  
Elle rougit et tente de se dégager. Cela m’intrigue alors je ne la laisse pas aller très loin. Elle évite mon regard et pose la tête dans mon cou.  
  
— Elle va me tuer, m’avertit-elle.  
  
— Pas avec moi en vie, assuré-je.  
  
— Elle m’a dit de ne pas abandonner, avoue-t-elle dans un petit murmure, et de suivre l’amour. »  
  
 **End.**


End file.
